Walt Disney Universe
Walt Disney Universe is a Disney theme park that will be located in an unknown spot in the USA. It will be based on the concept of and be similar to all the other Disneyland parks. Concept This park will be a Disneyland-styled park but with some Disney film based areas. The special thing is that all the Disney structures will be life-sized. The will have a big station based on the one from Disneyland Paris and a modern-styled area with a Hollywood-styled city and Toontown combination called Disneywood instead of a "Main Street" with rides from Disney's California's Adventure's Paradise Pier. Like Shanghai Disneyland, it will have a greenbelt hub called Gardens of Imagination in the back of the "main street" and in front of the Enchanted Storybook Castle (a replica to the one in Shanghai). Also, there will be a larger Mary Poppins carrousel located in the greenbelt hub. There will also be a Casey Jr. Train ride with not just hills, but also bridges, just like in Dumbo. There will also be a bigger version of Matterhorn Bobsleds with better technology and a style of Disney's Animal Kingdom's Expedition Everest. A Frontierland-styled area will be called "Westside Country" featuring a train ride based on the train from The Lone Ranger. List of attractions Disneywood *Disneywood Station (Walt Disney Universe Railroad) *The Great Movie Ride *Sorcerer's Hat *The Magic of Disney Animation *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House and Dock *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *The Mickey Mouse Revue II Paradise Pier *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *Meeska, Mooska, MousekeCoaster! Gardens of Imagination *Mary Poppins' Jolly Holiday Carousel Storybookland *Enchanted Storybook Castle *Cinderella's Chateau *Snow White's Grotto *Seven Dwarfs' Cottage *Seven Dwarfs' Mine Train *Princess Aurora' Cottage *Bonjour Village *The Beast's Castle *Mulan's Palace *Rapunzel's Tower *Monstro's Revenge *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Sword in the Stone *Thriller Hotel *It's a Small World Wonderland *The Queen of Heart's Courtyard *Time for Tea Adventureland *Wild Safari Trek *Tarzan's Treehouse *Pride Rock *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Baloo's Sea Ducks *DINOSAUR Agrabah *City of Agrabah *Aladdin's Palace *Magic Carpets *Cave of Wonders Pirateland *Pirates of the Carribean *Pirates' League (Treasure of the Seven Seas) Neverland *Peter Pan's Home *Pixie Hollow *S.S. Columbia *Skull Rock Dream Lagoon *Ariel's Castle *Under the Sea Experience *Fish Hooks: The Ride *Lilo and Stitch's Hawaiian Surfin' *Lilo and Stitch's House *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Turtle Talk with Crush World of Tomorrow *Tron Lightcycles Power Run *Spaceship Earth *Jet Packs *Litwak's Arcade Western Countryside *Thunder Mountain Railroad *Lone Ranger Train Ride *Pocahontas Riverbend Canoes *Gravity Falls *Western Countryside Station (Walt Disney Universe Railroad) New Orleans *Mark Twain Riverboat Toy Story Land *Woody's Roundup Village *Slinky Dog Spin *RC Adventure *Army Soldier Parachute Drop *Cubot *Barrel of Fun *Toy Story Mania! Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires List of shops Disneywood *Emporium *Mickey's of Hollywood Gardens of Imagination Storybookland *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *The Dwarfs' Mine *Bonjour Village Gifts *Baby Mine *Pooh Corner Wonderland *Mad Hatter's Adventureland Agrabah *Agrabah Bazaar Pirateland *Pirates' Bazaar Neverland Dream Lagoon *Ariel's Treasures *Fish Hooks Store World of Tomorrow *Tron Shop *Star Traders Western Countryside *Big Al's *Westward Ho New Orleans Toy Story Land *Al's Toy Barn *Andy's Engine Cars Land List of restaurants and food services Disneywood *Animator's Palate *Disneywood Derby Gardens of Imagination *Bella Notte Restaurant *Jolly Holiday Bakery Storybookland *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Pinocchio Village Haus Wonderland *Eat Me, Drink Me Adventureland *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Louie's Agrabah Pirateland Neverland *Captain Hook's Galley Dream Lagoon *Sebastian's Calypso Kitchen *Aloha Shack World of Tomorrow *Tomorrow Terrace Cafe Western Countryside *Lucky Nugget Saloon New Orleans *Tiana's Place Toy Story Land *Frozen Lollipops *Pizza Planet *Jessie's Snack-Round Up Cars Land Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts